Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion)/Misc
Major Battles *Josuke vs Sasame Ojirou *Josuke vs Daiya Higashikata *Josuke & Paisley Park vs Kyo Nijimura & Born This Way In Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) Josuke(Jojolion) makes his debut on the PS3 game, as the only PART VIII playable character. He was confirmed for the game alongside the first DLC character, Kira Yoshikage. His appearance on the game was a surprise for fans, as Part VIII was only 3 volumes into its story. As a result most of his moves, animations, taunts and such are based on those three volumes. For his moveset, Josuke can use Soft & Wet to remove his own friction and starting rotate to atack to the enemy, the longer the attack, more damage is done (something similiar happened to him during his fight against Sasame Ojirou), Josuke can create several bubbles and use it as a slow-projectile attack (one of it's variations makes him using a shaver to create more bubbles, similiar to how he did once on the Higashikata's house), his "ora-ora" can also be linked into a throw and Soft & Wet can also user a powerfull kick that sends the opponent far away (similiar to how he did against Nijimura's Born This Way). His HHA is him using Soft & Wet's plunder ability to take the eyesight of his enemy (much like he did to Joushuu on the first PART VIII chapter) and his GHA is him using Soft & Wet's soap bubble to steal the friction from his opponent's body, then after a barrage of attacks, he hits him one final time, sending him spinning out and colliding with the stage wall. With the lack of major antagonists, PART VIII's Story Mode consists of Josuke facing all the previous Jojo protagonists (starting with Jonathan all the way to himself) with no logical reason, they all see Josuke as an enemy, as the Jojo's simply emerges from the same ground Josuke was found and after the fight the current Jojo is absorved back into the ground. Baoh's also appears as the last Extra story to fight against Jouke, with their battle named "Baoh the Visitor". Josuke posses an alternate costume basead on the attire from his first image ever released (the same on to promote the PART VIII's launch on Ultra-Jump). Also, his main color scheme is based on the same image, while second color'' ''appears to reference Part 8's Yoshikage Kira as when Soft & Wet is activated it is a pink colour similar to Killer Queen. For the western version of the game, Josuke(Jojolion) was given the name "JOSUKE HIGASHIKATA 8" to avoid confusion with Josuke Higashikata, who was given the name "JOSUKE HIGASHIKATA 4". Trivia *Josuke can apparently perform the 100-metre dash within 11.3 seconds. *The first name he is referred to is a throwback reference to Part IV Main Antagonist, Yoshikage Kira. In Chapter 3 , when his apartment is visited, other references to the villain can be found, such as a collection of nail clippings. When he is given the name "Josuke Higashikata", his name is written in a different kanji (定助, instead of 仗助) than that of the Part IV protagonist's. Of note is that this name is pronounced the same as Norisuke IV's birth name. *The protagonist's amnesia and initial identification with "Yoshikage Kira" draws a parallel to Under Execution Under Jailbreak, in which Kira is shown to be a wandering ghost with no knowledge of his identity or his whereabouts. The shared name with the Part IV protagonist becomes another throwback reference to Part IV. *The brand of his hat is SBR, a clear reference to the Steel Ball Run. ** The SBR brand was established in 1891, the year race ended. *Josuke is the second protagonist to use bubbles to fight, the first being Caesar Zeppeli. *The protagonist's All Star Battle voice actor, Mitsuaki Madono, is the original VA for Noriaki Kakyoin in Heritage for the Future. *Fans gave him the name Jo2uke or Gappy (in reference to the distinct gap in his teeth) to avoid confusion with the other Josuke. *There are many indications from the attire and personality that link the new Josuke to Jotaro Kujo. These clues include his hat (New Josuke is protective of it and it bears a plate with a hand on it similar to Jotaro's hat), when fighting Fun Fun Fun he attacks him with a flurry of punches while shouting ORA ORA ORA, and on the third color page he is wearing a shirt with the words "WRRRYYYY" and "ORA ORA ORA". Other similarities include his attire that include marine themes which are a reference to Jotaro's occupation as a Marine Biologist. *It's also worth mentioning that physically, Josuke is supposed to look strikingly similar to Jotaro, but due to Araki's evolving art style, this fact is not apparent when compared to Jotaro's original appearance in Part III. However, the resamblence can be seen when compared to more recent drawings of Jotaro. *In a way, Josuke and Part 3 Dio bear some similarities with each other: Both of them are a "fusion" between two beings and both bodies were originally submerged in the beginning of their respective parts: Dio being underwater and Josuke under a pile of dirt. *His second costume colour in ''All Star Battle ''appears to reference Part 8's Yoshikage Kira as when Soft & Wet is activated it is a pink colour similar to Killer Queen. References Category:Article management templates